Mercy Poetic Justice
by KissMyLuckyCharms.nikki
Summary: "I must warn you readers this is not just another fairy tale romance with a happy ending it's actually the opposite" Mercedes said sadly. "How I wish my life was a fairy tale that would make your heart melt and make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside!." Mercedes said wistfully. "But sadly my creator decided to not write a happy cliche love story for me..."
1. Chapter 1

_"Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it is it wants. The way it stops and starts"_

**_-Edger Allen Poe_**

**_O0O_**

**_"_**_Mr. Poe you have no fucking Idea." _

_-_**Mercedes Nicole Jones**


	2. Chapter 2

**( I do not own glee or any of the characters!) I wrote the poem! tell me what you guys think. )**

I look at myself in the full sized mirror, 'Oh God why am I doing this to myself?' I thought Miserably right before I ran to my bathroom, dropping to my knees on the cold hard tile floor making myself throw up in the toilet. My stomach clenched painfully as I empty the contents with thin it. I gingerly leaned back against the bathroom door afraid to upset my stomach any more. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and closed my eyes as tears ran silently down my brown cheeks. Insidious voices inside my head calls me names, taunting me with dark promises. Strong urges to listen to the vile voices inside my mind to end this nightmare of mine. Why am I still here? I continued to ask God and myself that everyday and only silence is my answer. Maybe God doesn't know himself why he created me. I thought humorlessly. Oh sweet insanity, you take my hand and walk me out into the dark where my demons lye in wait. I sighed. Sensing my Stomach was finally at ease I got up and headed back into my bedroom, the sound of the chair scraping against the hardwood floors as I pulled it out to sit at my desk. I grab my pen and begin to write the flow of poetic words ease my pain somewhat.

_I'm sick of being here, trapped in this dark nightmare. I'm so sick of telling lies hiding my sadness behind a smile. At night holding a knife to my wrist, crying begging God to help end my life. Am I living a life just to die? Can no one help me escape this nightmare of mine? Loving the feeling of the cold knife sliding across my wrist, its like a dark bliss. Death is my lover, he is the beauty and I'm am the beast. He embraces me with numbness, takes away all my pain. Death is my only salvation, it's kinda funny in a sick twisted way because me and Death have a love/hate relationship, it sickens me that 'm so obsessed with him, he teases me with his presences so far out of reach. He knows that I want him and that's why he makes me suffer before he comes for me._

My fingers start to ache as my emotions flows from my fingers through my pen leaving in black ink my desires and pain, so many secrets and tears does this journals hold.I leaned back and sighed emotionally exhausted, I wonder why do I still hold on even when I know what the outcome will be, maybe because foolishly there is still a glimmer of hope inside me, I'm hopeless but I'm hoping. God I'm so fucking pathetic. Insidious voices agreed with me _their _laughter cackling with glee as they throw insults at me. I glanced at the clock on the wall it read 3:00 am. I don't have time for this shit, I grab my bottle of sleeping pills my doctor prescribe for me for my insomnia and pop a few in before crawling in my bed, the sheets were cold against my body as I waited impatiently for the pills to work their magic. Slowly but surely the drug took hold my eyes drifting off to sleep as I escaped the voices that will sure to be there when I wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own glee or any of the characters.) Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! leave comments! tell me what you think :) I'm trying to update all my stories by the end up this week lol. XD_**

_Darkness is my friend, Death is my lover. There is nothing inside me, I'm just an empty shell this life is my hell. No one see's or wants to see what's going on with me they stare, and pretend to care about me. Does anyone hear my cries or see my tears where is my guardian angel that is suppose to be near? dark insidious voices inside my head filling me with poison turning my once beautiful world into a total nightmare. No one believes that the voices I hear are real, oh how naive they're to think we are the only one in this world. Evil beings they truly are be they seelie or un-seelie beautifully seductive._. even the hideous one's can be charming.

I stop writing when I saw movement dance in the dark shadows of my room. I have company which wasn't a surprise since I always have company they never leave me alone even as a child, standing in the dark corner of my room stood one of my tormentor this one feeds off my pain in order to feel, I saw past his beautiful glamour to his true horrid form black sunken eyes stared down at me as his razor sharp teeth smiled tauntingly as he climax from my pain his body trembling with pleasure. I winced as black craws slid from my finger tips sharp as daggers and right before I knew it I was right in front of this dark un-seelie my craws ripping into his throat as I picked up his tall frame and slammed him against the wall

with so much force the plaster cracked. My nose wrinkle with distaste from his foul odor, and did I detect a hint of fear? I smiled evilly. Ever since I was a child the fae took a interest in me, I never knew why. I wanted to talk to them but my friend Kurt who happens to be a pixie warned me to never acknowledge them or they would hurt me if I knew they existed. "Why are you here?" I asked him. I dug my craws deeper into his neck as he stared blankly down at me, his black blood running down my arm. He froze his eyes widen with fear as he gurgle out. "Assassinate" My blood ran cold from that one word. "Why?" I whispered. Now it was his turn to smile evilly; his razor sharp teeth gleaming in the dark. "The See-lie Queen herself wants your head, you my dear are being haunted by the See-lie royal court." He laughed gleefully his black blood leaking out of his mouth. "What is that human phrase." He inquired. "Oh yes, You're royally fucked." Right when I was about to speak, my older Sister Nyema Burst through my room startling me. "Mercy if I have to drag your ass kicking and screaming out of this house, I will. You been here in Ireland for two months and in all that time you stayed locked up in your depressing dark room." My sister frowned as she tried to locate me seeing that I wasn't at my desk where I'm usually am. "There you are!" She froze. "What the hell are you doing?" I sighed. I knew I looked crazy as hell, Since my sister wasn't gifted with the sight which means she couldn't see the being I held by the throat. Quickly I came up with a lame ass lie. "I was stretching." My sister raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and then sighed. "Mercedes I brought you here for a reason, to get you away from what happen in the states to start over." I winced. She knew that I hated talking about what happen back in the states. I glanced up to see the fae silently orgasm from my pain, Discreetly I tighten my craws deeper into his neck making him shudder with pain. I needed to get my sister out of here fast so I could finish what I started. "Fine we can go out later and sight see just let me rest for a couple of hours." Nyema Smiled so brightly it reached her eyes but then her eyes dimmed. "Still hearing the voices?" I tighten my lips refusing to speak. "Mercy sweetheart they're not real." She said gently. "Have you been taking your medicine that Dr. chan Prescribe for you?" I closed my eyes before my sister saw my eyes flash dangerously black, the monster within me was getting aggravated. "Yes! Now please leave." I snapped at her. A hurt expression cross her beautiful brown face, but before I could apologize she spoke. "I'm just worried about you Mercy, but okay I'll let you take your nap." She checked her watched. "Be up around 7, I want to take you to my favorite Pub." She said before closing the door behind her. I sighed with relief. "We will kill her too to get to you." I didn't hesitate before ripping his throat out his black blood spatter across me. his body crumble to the floor. I sighed. what a mess, I hated cleaning. But cleaning was the least of my worries. I had to figure out why does the See-lie Queen wants my head Weren't they suppose to be the nice one's and where the hell was Kurt? His little pixie ass been missing for two weeks, I was starting to worried.


End file.
